Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Dalerone * Venomous Hunter Dragon * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Dalerone * Health: 19,436/100,000 HP * Strength: 54 * Speed: 54 * Stamina: 127/500 * Mana: 240,000/240,000 * Z-Soul: I'm Not Done Yet! * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Mystic Scepter, Armored Uniform, Potara Earring * Effects: ** +50% Arcane Damage Scepter ** +5% Stamina Regen every 3 turns ** +20% Damage Resistance ** Regen 4% of your HP for 3 turns * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Thread the Needle * Blast 2: Evil Ray Strike * Blast 2: N/A * Signature: N/A * Signature Form: Adaptability Threads * Ultimate: N/A Venomous Hunter Dragon * Health: 550/100,000 * Strength: 72 * Speed: 72 * Stamina: 183/700 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Mana: 10,000/40,000 * Z-soul: Never Give Up! * Equipment: Combat Gloves, * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +25% Arcane Damage Resistance, inactive +25% Damage taken by Ki-based attacks, 5% chance of placing a 'Hunt' counter on the opponent with every attack * Blast 1: Catalytic Burst * Blast 1:None * Blast 2:None * Blast 2:None * Signature:None * Ultimate:None * Signature Transformation: Starving Venom Fight to 1HP *Turn Order: Dalerone, VHD *Dalerone floats, landing softly onto the ground, his arms crossed. "Well, aren't you an ugly fellow," he says, stretching his arms. A staff appears in his right hand, formed from wood and is wrapped in some sort of magical thread that only high level magic users can see. "Alright, big and ugly, let's get this little show on the road." He points the staff at the dragon, launching a series of magical bolts at the dragon. Staff AttacksHit: 4,050 Damage *VHD flies straight at Dalerone, roaring as he flies at him. He then attacks with 10 punches. Hit: 3,600 Damage *Dalerone snickers. "For a big guy, you don't hit very hard. I sure hope you're hiding some power." He then flies up, firing a barrage of beams at the dragon. Staff AttacksHit: 3,240 Damage *VHD looks somewhat mad at the insult, before throwing a Venom Shot(Level 5)8,000 Damage at Dalerone and then following up with 9 punches. Hit: 4,800 Damage12,800 Damage *Dalerone, disgusted at the venom, looks up at the Dragon. "You know, this burns like a bitch." he said, flying towards the dragon, launching a series of close ranged magic bursts at the dragon's face. Staff AttacksHit: 4,050 DamageStamina *VHD grabs Dalerone (Counts as 1 punch)600 Damage and then fires his Elemental Breath(Poison)Miss, and then follows up with 8 ki balls. Hit: 6,300 Damage6,900 Damage *Dalerone just barely dodges the dragon's breath, falling back a few feet. "You should really get a mint." he jokes, launching off another series of bolts. Staff AttacksHit: 3,240 Damage *VHD flies at Dalerone firing off 10 ki balls. Hit: 3,600 Damage *Dalerone sighs. "I guess the only thing truly dangerous about you is that breath." He stands back and clicks his staff on the ground, a magical barrier forming around himself. 9 Rush Skipped *VHD fires off 10 more ki balls hoping to break through this barrier. Hit: 9,000 Damage *Dalerone smirks and holds out his left hand. "I hope that you're ready, dragon." A burst of magical strings threw themselves from his palm, wrapping all over the field, made of the same magic as the thread around his staff. He then forms a light blue sphere in his palm that pulses slightly. He pushes it into his chest, his wounds slightly healing. Threads activated, 200 Stamina Consumed for healing, 8 Skipped RushStamina *VHD's mouths begin to open, "How do strings taste?" he sayas after he activates Starving Venom and rips the strings off of Dalerone. Venom activated, deactivating Adaptability Threads. 9 skipped rush count *Dalerone sighs. "You're simply annoying, you know that?" Dalerone says, releasing a second explosion of strings across the field. Threads reactivated, 9 Skipped Rush *VHD attacks Dalerone with 10 ki balls. Hit: 5,400 Damage *Dalerone holds out his hands and fires off a series of magic-laced Ki balls at the dragon. "You're just a big roach, as far as I'm concerned." he says, growing irritated. Ki BallsHit: 8,222 Damage *VHD flies forward towards Dalerone as he fires a Venom Shot(Level 5)8,000 Damage and when he reaches up close to Dalerone he fires off his Elemental Breath(Poison)Miss. last 8 rush count *Dalerone gets hit by the venom, but is able to dodge the Dragon's breath again. "Try exhaling faster, you might actually succeed in hitting me, then." He laughs, firing off another series of Ki Balls. Ki BallsHit: 7,047 DamageStamina *VHD fires off 10 ki balls at Dalerone. Venom endsHit: 4,500 Damage *Dalerone kneels and places his staff in his lap. "I'm betting I know what you plan on doing now, don't I?" he asks smiling. Skipped Rush *VHD lets off a massive roar as he charges forward with 10 ki balls. Hit: 6,300 Damage *Dalerone stands up after being knocked back a bit. "It's not nice to yell, you big pest." He mutters before holding his staff forward, launching a barrage of energy at the dragon's head. Ki BallsHit: 10,125 Damage *VHD fires off 10 more ki balls. Hit: 5,400 Damage *Dalerone points two fingers on his left hand at the dragon and shouts, "Evil Ray Strike!"3,375 Damage] and fires off a beam of energy at the dragon's face before shooting off another volley of ki balls. Ki BallsHit: 4,050 Damage7,425 DamageStamina *VHD yet again fires off 10 more ki balls. Hit: 6,048 Damage *Dalerone sighs. "You're not a very creative dragon." He then slams his staff into the floor, forming another barrier around himself. 9 Skipped Rush *VHD merely waits. rush count skipped *Dalerone rubs his temples. "Well, if this is how it'll be, I might as well attempt to try an empowered charge." he says. He twists his hand inwards, forming a fist, the magical strings tightening. Mode Activated He then points his staff at the Dragon and launches another volley of Ki Blasts at his head. Ki BallsHit: 12,757 Damage *VHD activates Afterimage and then transforms by stealing Adaptability Threads. VHD then waits. 8 rush count *Dalerone chuckles. "That was awfully predictable, you pest." He then stands still, maintaining the barrier. Skipped RushStamina *VHD flies forward and fires off his Elemental Breath (Poison)Miss and then backs off and fires two Venom Shot(Level 5)Hit: 8,000 Damage at Dalerone then follows up with Crushing ClawMiss and then finishes with 6 ki balls. Hit: 4,320 Damage12,320 Damage *Dalerone simply rushes silently at the dragon, firing a series of point-blank magic bolts. Staff AttacksHit: 3,240 Damage *VHD attacks with 10 ki balls. Hit: 7,776 DamageZ-Soul Activated *Dalerone reactivates his threads and then rushes at the dragon's skull, firing 9 point-black ki blasts. Hit: 7,088 Damage *VHD uses 10 ki balls. Venom deactivatesHit: 6,048 Damage *Dalerone smirks and launches 9 more ki balls at the dragon's sides, and then clicks his staff on the floor, another barrier appearing. "Do you enjoy these?" he jokes. Ki Balls, BarrierHit: 4,050 Damage, 4,000 HP regainedStamina *VHD uses crushing claw3,780 Damage and then follows with 9 ki balls.Hit: 5,184 Damage8,964 Damage *Dalerone stretches out his body. "How about we try this again?" he says, and activates Surge Mode. He then fires a series of giant ki balls at the dragon. Ki BallsHit: 21,324 Damage *VHD attacks with 10 ki balls. Hit: 7,776 Damage *Dalerone holds up his staff above his head. "Let's try and finish this!" he yells, bringing down his staff, sending a giant slicing wave of magic-laced ki at the dragon. Ki BlastsHit: 16,585 DamageZ-Soul activates, revive with 10% HP *VHD activates Starving Venom and takes the Adaptability Threads one last time. Then fires off 9 ki balls.Hit: 2,592 Damage *Dalerone sighs. "Well, this was fun, but we're going to have to end this, soon." he says and then fires an Evil Ray Strike3,375 Damage at the dragon, following it up with a series of 9 ki balls. Hit: 6,075 Damage9,450 Damage *"All or nothing." VHD stands barely. 9 ki balls followed by Elemental Breath (Poison).Hit: 8,928 Damage *Dalerone holds the tip of his staff to the dragon. "I had fun fighting you. Maybe next time we can fight alongside one another." he says, before launching a massive Ki Ball at the dragon. Ki BallsHit: 4,050 Damage reduced to 549 Damage *Dalerone is the winner! *Dalerone gains 55,000 EXP *VHD gains 59,152 EXP Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds